Final Battle of Corneria (Kreet War)
The Final Battle of Corneria, otherwise known as the Fall of Corneria, was a titanic battle which resulted in Corneria, the Jewel of the Lylat System, being decimated by the gigantic wave of reinforcements of the invading extradimensional Kreet. It was one of the most ferocious battles of the Kreet War and perhaps the most destructive conflict witnessed in the history of the Lylat System. It was part of a series of events that nearly wiped-out the collective Lylatian races. Battle for Corneria Preparations "My bretheren, it has come time for us to exterminate these soft-bodied vermin. These weak, frail beings will no longer stand in our way. Prepare for the final bombardment." ―Warlord Laash Warlord Laash's strategy called for the complete destruction of Corneria, the capital world of the Lylat System. His plan coincided with the annihilation of the other planets in the system in a single massive wave. The plan initially hinged on destroying the large fleet of ships guarding the nearby black hole from which his fleets could enter that dimension. The Kreet won a decisive victory, crushing the unsuspecting forces and proceeding throughout the system. The Kreet attack "There is no measure to the destruction that all those ships are capable of. We need to throw everything...EVERYTHING...we have at them." —Unnamed Cornerian Commando, minutes before his death A colossal mass of Kreet warships attacked Corneria from the night side. They used captured ships containing prisoners from earlier battles to shield their forward elements. Even with the efforts of a number of influential leaders, the new Kreet invasion fleet was simply too huge to repel. Commanders of various sections of the main Cornerian Defense Force led attacks against the Kreet in orbit, and the Cornerian Ground Defense Force carried out surface-to-orbit attacks with large cannons. It was said that the Kreet ships numbered "many hundreds of thousands," as opposed to an already damaged Cornerian Defense Fleet. A distress signal was sent out to the various other Cornerian and assorted allied fleets stationed at the other Lylatian worlds, but no reinforcements were able to arrive to affect the outcome of the battle. The refugee ships, which had been taken from captured refugee convoys from worlds including Katina and Fortuna, had been commandeered by the Kreet and were then deliberately piloted into the waiting Cornerian capital ships to weaken them. To combat the suicidal refugee ships, Corneria's orbital defense platforms were put into overdrive, but even these were not enough to stop the enemy advancement. Corneria's cities began taking major damage from crashing vessels, and stray ordnance rained down from the battle above the planet, some of which did as much damage as nuclear weapons. Devastation Once the defense fleets had been crippled badly enough, the Kreet leader, Warlord Laash, ordered the complete bombardment of the planet. Kreet warships circled the world like a swarm of bees and unleashed a fiery salvo that flattened all of Corneria's cities and even glassed some of the surface, creating vast fields of molten slag and subjecting the planet to the fate that the other planets in the system had suffered concurrently. Evacuation With no options left, all remaining defense forces and refugees began entering jumpspace in the direction of planet Meado. Other, less-advanced ships activated their near-light stardrives and took off in random directions in a desperate attempt to escape. Vast sections of the Kreet fleet, however, pursued the evacuation ships heading for Meado, unwilling to let up on their sadistic campaign. Aftermath All of the major planetary bodies of the Lylat System were completely devastated. A few minor locations, such as the abandoned CB-37 asteroid base on the outskirts of the system, were left untouched. The remaining Kreet thus occupied the planets and erected their own bases and monuments. Losses for both sides The Kreet lost roughly 1/8th of their fighting forces during the siege, leaving plenty for the subsequent occupation presence and pursuit forces. The Cornerians lost 9/10ths of their forces, with the remaining 1/10th barely escaping annihilation. Category:Battles Category:Battles of the Kreet War